Crashed the Wedding
by Maymay080
Summary: Whoever objects to this lovely couple's marrige, please speak now." A scilence filled the room for a few minuets and secretly Amu wished someone would stop this marriage. Amuto. PLEASE REVIEW! Warning: characters are a bit OOC!


Crashed the Wedding

I rush up the hill and then I look down on Sakura Street. The wind played with my dark, raven colored locks of hair messing it up a bit.

I seem to know that there would be no way I would make it down there in time.

I noticed a few skateboarders near by and snatched away one of their boards and a helmet.

"HEY!" One of them yelled.

I ignore them and hop on the skateboard, flying down Sakura hill, one of the biggest hills in the town.

"Whoa, he is shredding down Sakura hill that dude rocks!" A different skateboarder says very loudly to his other friends.

'Please don't start without me, not yet!' I yell in my mind.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this!" A frantic looking girl yelled. Her gold eyes glossed with worry.

Two girls come in. One has brown colored hair and the other has black hair. The brown head is Yaya and the black hair is Nadeshiko. Both girls are the maids of honors and both wore the same dress of a red long length, and they hugged their body well. With the dress was a big beauiful pink bow.

"You'll be fine!" Yaya said enthuastically.

"I- I don't know, I feel like something is missing." The girl's pink bangs fell down in front of her face.

"Your right! Your hair clip!" Nadeshiko went and brought a beautiful silver rose hair clip and then brought back her pink bangs.

"Wow, you look so pretty Amu!" Both girls squealled.

Amu blushed at their comment. "Thanks." Her hair was pulled back and put in a bun. The hair clip helped. She wore the veil on top of her head, currently not in front of her face. Her makeup was light so it made Amu look so innocent. Her dress was the most beautiful part. The torso part of the dress hugged her sides. It showed quite a lot of cleavage, but in a nice way. The bottom part of the dress was layered so that it was poofy, but not too poofy. The white dress seemed to sparkel in the light.

'My dream is coming true, I am marrying Tadase, yet why do I feel it is not right?' Amu asked herself.

* * *

A figure ran in the middle of the street, making me stop so I would not hit them.

Utau. Her eyes looked at me with anger and sadness in them.

"Why are you doing this Ikuto? I love you! Dose that mean anything to you?!" Utau yelled at me tears ran down her face and stained it.

"I'm sorry Utau, but you're my sister for Peet's sake! I can't love you more than that! I love Amu and I am going to get her back!"

Utau looked down depressed. Then she ran up and huged Ikuto. "At least let me help you."

Ikuto smirked and ruffled his younger sister's blonde hair.

Utau let go and pulled Ikuto around a corner where a limo was waiting. "Come on, we have a wedding to crash!" Utau yelled at the driver.

Utau smiled up at her brother. "You look like a mess." Utau reached up and fixed Ikuto's hair and then she dusted her brother's suite off.

"Amu is so lucky."

Ikuto looked at Utau confused.

"She has such a nice guy going after her."

Ikuto smiled. He then kissed Utau's forehead. "Thanks little sis."

"Y-You kissed me. You have never done that." Utau blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ah. Don't expect it very often either."

Utau looked down depressed.

"Because I'll be saving most of them for Amu."

Utau looked up and laughed with Ikuto.

The limo was nearing the church. Ikuto was totally nervous.

* * *

The song had already played and now Amu stood next to her groom Tadase. The flower girl was her own sister Ami. The right hand man was Kukai. The ring barrer was a relitive of Tadase. The veil was over Amu's face still.

Tadase was now placing the ring on Amu's finger and he said some vows. Then Amu took a ring and placed it on his hand. She said the same vows as Tadase. She felt like it should not be this way, that maybe Tadase was not her guy, but then who is?

"Do you, Tadase Hotori take Amu Hinamori as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preist asked.

"I do." Tadase said.

"And do you, Amu Hinamori take Tadase Hotrori to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Amu looked up at Tadase. A beautiful smile was on his face. His eyes expressed anticipation of my answer. "I… I… I d-do."

Tadase's smile grew ten fold.

"If any one rejects to this lovely couple, please speak now."

Scilence filled the room for a few minuets. All the while Amu for some reason was secretly wishing that someone would have stopped the wedding.

"Then I now pronounce you man and…"

The door in the back of the church slammed open. "I object to this wedding!" Ikuto shouted.

Amu's heart seemed to leap out of her chest. 'Ikuto.'

Ikuto raced up the isle. He shoved Tadase out of the way. His hands made their way to Amu's arms. He turned her to face him.

"Amu, there is so much I want to tell you, but the most important thing I want to tell you is… I love you!" Ikuto nervously got out.

Amu looked up into Ikuto's beautful dark eyes. "I- I love you too Ikuto!"

Ikuto flipped the veil over her head. He kissed Amu's pink and glossy lips with such passion that Amu felt like jello. Also the crowed went up in applause exept for a few boos. One from Amu's father who never did approve of him.

So a few months later Ikuto and Amu were back at the same church and they got married.

Or in fantesy terms "They lived happily ever after."

* * *

**May: This was my first Shugo chara story! Based off the song "Crashed the Wedding" By Busted. Please review! I may make a seaqual to this story!**

**Here are the lyrics to the song: **

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...

_Chorus:_

Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.

_Chorus:_

And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...


End file.
